The destined 7
by Mastertraveler
Summary: The secret trio and their friend go offroading but what happens when they get stuck in another world where 3 old friends meet and they have to join forces to stop evil, meanwhile the parents are trying to find their kids, and who learns about their family powers that have never been used. The crimson dragon belongs to CII, I own nothing except the plot and the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Jake J's POV**

1 year ago

I was offroading with my dad, I was in an Evo 8 and my dad was in a Nissan Navara STX, I had just gotten ahead of my dad when I saw a hidden cave. I signalled my dad to follow me to the cave, Once we reached it we slowly and cautiously drove into it, it was dark and quite large but constantly turning one way or the other, I noticed that we never bogged down even when we stopped, curiously I got out and felt the cave floor; it was like an unused road that was made for certain cars. I told dad we should go home now and we did.

Present time

I was offroading with Jake Long, Danny, and Randy; Jake Long was with his friends Trixie and Spud in his Subaru station wagon; Danny was with Sam and Tucker in his Nissan R34 skyline GTR; and Randy was with Howard in his Ford Focus RS; When I spotted the same cave I explored with my dad a year ago, I got the idea to race in it remembering the weird floor. We raced to the end only to find a hole that went straight down and unlucky us there was sand so we slid down the hole into the dark abyss below. I woke up to find we had stopped falling and we're still alive with what looked like no damage cars which surprised me, I got out to check on the others and for damage but as soon as I got out I heard motorbikes.

Eli's POV

We had just picked up blakk from "quiet, long cavern" to bring him to the new high-security prison when out of nowhere the new vehicle blakk was working on started chasing us with Quintin inside at the controls. "Kord can we use those upgrades yet" I yell gunning lucky to try and escape him, "No not yet but trust me when we can it will be worth the wait", Kord yells back. Quintin crashed into the cliff wall allowing us to escape into the cave, "Now push your green buttons" Krod yelled out, "We have green buttons?" pronto asks, "We have green buttons" I yell pressing mine, After clunking a few times all our rides transformed into motorbikes, the first thing I did was a wheelie but while in the middle of doing a wheelie I saw four strange vehicles so I pulled over to get a closer look at them.

 **Jake L's POV**

What startled me awake was the noise of a car door closing and footsteps coming closer and closer, my vision started to become clear and he saw he was in his Subaru with his two best friends in the back seat still unconscious. I took a few deep breaths before everything came back to me and allowed me to relax that the person wasn't going to attack, Jake J came up to my door and opened it, "You ok and also do you know where we are?" he asked. "I'm ok but my friends are unconscious but I have no idea where we are, also is Danny and Randy ok?" I answer while Danny appears behind Jake and Randy tried to slide across the hood of my car and I mean "tried" because the second he starts sliding he falls off. "Were ok and our cars have no damage from whatever we fell into but our friends are still unconscious", Danny said with a hint of concern in his voice, "Who are those guy's", I say pointing the group heading towards us, 3 were on motorbikes with one of them pulling a trailer of some sort as well as another person in a dune buggy.

As they got closer they could see what they looked like, the leader was on an orange; white, and black dirtbike; he had black hair, blue jeans, and a white, black and orange shirt, the next one was on an armoured, green, road bike; he had blue skin, a horn on his head, big body build, and a black jacket with a white shirt on underneath. The one in the purple buggy had a green shirt on, grey pants, and two ponytails, the last one was a mix between a human and a mole rat with a blue and white striped shirt and green pants. I hopped out and got into my battle stance with Danny and Randy but Jake seemed excited about something because he was about to explode with laughter and he had a sly grin on his face, "Guy's I know where we are now and also please don't start trouble with theShanee gang", He yells. "You mean we are in Slugterra?!" I yell back, worried about how we were going to get back home. Before anyone else could talk there were two explosions both at opposite ends of the cave; one was the Titan chasing the Shane gang and the other just seemed to be dust at the other end.

 **Max's POV**

School had just finished and Steel and I were headed to N-Tek to see my father and to get our next assignment, we flew past a building without noticing the figure hiding in the shadows, I got shot in the back and started to freefall into the street, I turn back to see who shot me and it was none other than Dred but instead of attacking me he just stood on the side of the building with a look of surprise on his face. I was confused by this but then saw a hole forming to where I was going to hit, I watched as he fell in and the hole sealing itself up again taking me to where ever it leads, after 10 more seconds I was knocked unconscious with my vision blurring to black and Steel's voice slowly becoming distant.


	2. Chapter 2: Family's and team's meet

**No one's POV**

"They should be back by now, it's been 2 day's", Susan says to her husband Jonothan. "how about we fly over to the Jarvis's to see what's happening because he isn't picking up his cell either" Jon answered back. "but what will they think when we turn up without our car?" Susan said sounding worried. "we'll say we walked or something, but right now all I care about is if Jakers is ok" he yelled back getting annoyed but also worried. "Fine, but if we get caught it'll be your fault" she yelled back before walking outside and watching Jonothan transform. Jon let the blue flames engulf him leaving him to stretch with 200-foot long body 5-foot neck with burnt looking frills, purple to red scales and crisp-edged wings and tail. When he finished transforming, he knelt down to let Susan climb onto his back making the ground near him shake and turn, Susan climbed onto his back and held on tightly to some loose scales as he took off towards their destination.

5 minutes later, Jon landed in the middle of the street making 4 feet sized potholes before letting Susan off his back and transforming into his human form, they walked up to the door but before they could knock it swung open and Trent was standing in the doorway with a look of disappointment on his face. "They're not with you either, are they?" he asked. "No, when did they go missing?" Jon asked back as he walked into the living room, he spotted the Fentons, Foleys, Manson's, Wienermans, and the Cunninghams. "Yesterday, they went to a dirt track and never came back off it, the police followed their tire tracks to a cave but it leads to a drop," Trent explained with sorrow clearly in his voice. "They're not dead yet!" yelled Jazz, "otherwise Danny would have come back as a full ghost" getting quite annoyed that they kept thinking they were dead.

"what do you mean a full ghost?" Trent asked happier but still worried. "because he's half ghost known as the hero, Danny Phantom," she said with a hint of sadness for revealing his secret. "Jake's still I alive and unhurt, so I think the others should be fine as well," Pyrothraxus said surprising everyone. "How do you know?" Mrs Manson asked. Pyro looked at his wife to see if it was ok to let the secret to these people, he got a nod and asked everyone to go outside. Once they were outside he told them to stay on the deck while he did something, he felt the fire engulf him as he transformed into his dragon form. Once he was finished he did a spell that allowed him to see what Jake sees and where he holograms appeared in front of him and the others, one of the screens showed a map of where they disappeared with a red dot showing the hole, the other was view of the place from Jake L's eye's which was looking at everyone, the cave, and the strange group.

Two holograms appeared in front of him and the others, one of the screens showed a map of where they disappeared with a red dot showing the hole, the other was a view of the place from Jake L's eye's which was looking at everyone, the cave, and the strange group. Suddenly his view shook they all saw a tank like a vehicle coming towards them, from one side of the cave and on the other was a bunch of dust, then it cut out and the spell ended. Everyone stared at the empty space worried for their children, the first person to snap out of it was Jonothan who lowered himself to let Susan on when she snapped out of it, one by one they began to snap out of it to head to their cars, all they thought about was protecting their children. The last couple to snap out of it was Trent and Sharlene because of what they saw their child do that made them proud of him but when that tank came into view they saw how protective he was and they were scared he might get hurt from fighting. I'll drive, ok, and well take my truck because it's off-road and it's faster," Trent yelled to his wife who finally snapped out of it, they raced to the truck, without letting it warm up, sped out onto the street and floored it to the track which led to the cave.

 **Jake J's POV**

"Why is there a Titan chasing you," I asked thinking we were later in the series. "because we have doctor black, now who are you, what was that explosion, and how do you know it's called Titan" Eli answered back as he was getting on lucky. "we'll explain later, I don't know what that explosion was, and how are we going to get out of here!" I retorted as I got into my car. I heard the others start their cars so I followed, I put my car in first gear and waited for the Shane Gang to turn around, they turned their rides back into motorcycles and we followed them to the exit of the cave where the Titan didn't come out of, as we got closer I saw a body lying in the middle of the crater. I shifted from 4th to 5th gear and hit the nitrous making all the wheels spin as the engine jumped 2,000 rpm; the turbo screaming with pressure from the sudden boost of power, I pull up beside the crater and jump in before picking him up and dragging him into the passenger seat of my car. He was wearing a full blue and white battle suit of some kind with a helmet of similar design, I slid into the driver's seat and drifted away into the corner near a cliff wall before welding my foot to the floor to try and catch up to the others as well as to try and escape the Titan 2 metres behind me constantly shooting slugs.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Jake J's POV**

I hit the brakes hard as I drifted around the skinny cliff pass barely staying on by the edge of my tyres, I shift into fourth and replanted my foot on the accelerator making the car push to the centre of the dirt path, the Titan was slowing because it was very large for a small road so we were leaving it in the dust and I was catching the others. I saw a large open area so I shoved it into fifth and putting the hammer down, I glanced at the NOS bottles and noticed it was still regaining pressure so I couldn't use it, I power shifted into sixth finally able to get close enough to be in their dust but I was still accelerating hard, they were going 140mph while I was going 160mph and rising, I heard a loud explosion behind us and saw that the titan had shot the wall behind us and was now on the straight struggling to keep up.

There was a roadblock ahead of us and barely had time to stop, we were cornered and doctor black was laughing his head off but Eli was smirking, he charged his blaster and aimed it at the roadblock and shot, as he shot I started doing doughnuts around the group and only stopped when I heard an explosion marking that we had a clear path to go through. The Shane gang rode through first then followed them leaving everyone confused and disorientated, Quintin caught up to us and was back on shooting us with ghouls again and was running us onto the edge of a ravine but Eli had other plans, "No, were trapped," Trixie yelled. "No, we're not, we are going to jump it," Eli yelled as he shot his frost-crawler (Chiller) who made a jump, I shifted into fifth at 6,000rpm and climbing still unable to use my NOS.

 **Vert's POV**

"Another Storm shock is imminent" screamed sage as we got into our rides and headed for the exit, "that's the fifth one in two days" whined Stanford as we jumped out and onto the plains headed straight for a blue tornado. "Team, I am picking up strange readings from the storm shock, I don't know where you will be sent so be careful," Explained Sage with concern clear in her voice. "Don't worry Sage we're always careful," I say as I put my foot to the floor inside the storm shock and rushed into it. "I hope so, Good luck," Sage says as we disappear into the storm shock.

 **Max's POV**

I wake up in a bouncy seat that is quite comfy, a shot of pain flows through my body as I realise that I too sore to move my body except for my mouth, that's when the memories flood back into my mind that I fell into a mystical hole, I feel that I'm moving at tremendous speed in some sort of custom vehicle, I look to the left to see the driver who hasn't noticed my awakening but I watched him put his left foot on something then pulled some sort of lever before taking his foot off whatever he had it on. I look out the windshield to see that were about to go over a massive jump, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I yell as we start going up the jump. "Oh, good you're awake now hold on," he yells back as we go over the jump. I see three other vehicles, three motorbikes, and one dune buggy, the person in front looked like my childhood friend Eli Shane.

We barely made it over the jump when the leader shot a slug, it looked like one Will Shane showed us in my childhood, it transformed and destroyed the jump before this tank thing that I realise was chasing us could make it, it fell into the ravine as we landed and stopped a couple of meters away. Still regaining I watch as one by one they go down the hole even the one with the trailer which snapped off the second he started hovering down the ravine, the ones in the vehicle drove straight down the side, I felt a lurch as me and the driver suddenly went backwards and at the last second he ripped the handbrake making us do a 180 and we slid down the side of the ravine.

 **Jake L's POV**

We were sliding down the side of the ravine, the Shane gang were about to land on the ground while me, Danny, and Randy had our foots on the brake trying to slow down as we dropped down the side of the cavern, suddenly I hear a whoosh of a turbo and look behind me to find Jake speeding down while fully on the brakes as all of his tyres kept freezing up then slowly turning. When we finally got to the bottom Jake had found a lip to allow our cars to drive off of the wall, Dr Blakk has gotten inside of the titan and uprighted it while the Shane Gang had surrounded it, we were about to help them when Jake drove in front of us and looked at all three of us, the titan rushed past Eli before crashing into the ravine wall and getting back up, Eli started rushing it with Burpy in his blaster. He reached 100mph and shot Burpy at the titan as it started rushing towards him, Eli slid under the titan as Burpy turned into a megamorph and hit the titan, the others pulled the unconscious Dr Blakk and chucked him into the caravan cell that was surprisingly in one piece, Burpy looked at his cool new form.

 **Jake J's POV**

Once Dr Blakk was locked up the Shane gang surrounded Burpy and called him a megamorph, we got out and leaned on our cars while waiting for them to finish, I heard the passenger side door open with the person in the blue and white suit getting out but very stiffly most likely still hurt, "mate, you took a nasty fall, just stay seated and we'll get you some medical help", I called to him as I walked over to him to either help him stand or to try and get him to sit down again. "I'm fine, just need to talk to their leader, and I don't need medical help," He said as he pushed me away and limped over to Eli. "Okay, Max McGrath," I yelled at him, He stopped and turned to stare at me before waving me off and continued limping over to Eli who had split off of the group and heard me call Max his full name. "Max? Max McGrath? i..is that you?" Eli said slowly walking towards him with confusion clearly written on his face. "Eli Shane? so it is you," he yelled as limped as much as he could to his childhood friend and on the way his mask disappeared into blue energy.

They ran up to each other and hugged for about 5 seconds before a blue tunnel appeared and five cars raced out passing them both before sliding to a halt, they all got out of their cars **(it'll take too long to say all the different ways they get out of their cars)** and stood in shock and wonder until Stanford yelled "Are we still on earth?" he looked to Vert to see him speechless and staring at the two newly met long lost friends, "Eli Shane? Max McGrath?" he asked and the two nodded. "Vert Wheeler?" they asked in unison back before running (or in Max case limping) to each other and hugging for five minutes while the rest of us just stood there in confusion.

After a while, they broke apart and I decided to mention something, "Hey Vert, How's Sage doing after meeting her people again?" I asked and Vert went crazy, he started sprinting at me while his car shot out his sword right into his left hand then he swung at me. I moved out of the way quickly before front flipping over him and knocking his sword into my hands and slamming it into the ground, "Calm down, I won't hurt her, I was just asking that's it, I'm not going to hurt anyone unless they are evil," I yell at him which made him calm down a little. "Ok, then how do you know about Sage and her people?" Agura asked suspiciously. "I will tell you because you'll probably find out sooner or later and I hate keeping secrets, You're all cartoon characters, the Shane gang are in Slugterra, Max and steel is in Max Steel, and you guys are in Hot Wheels Battle Force Five, but they are separate cartoons so I don't know how you three met?" I explain pointing to Vert, Max, and Eli.

While we were fighting Slugs started to surround us, 10 Brave and courageous slugs broke off and started hopping over to their selected slinger, I felt a tug on my shoes so I look down to find a strange looking slug that had blue, green, and red markings. I laid my hand on the ground for the slug to jump on before moving him to my shoulder and looking around at all the slugs approaching the different people; Jake's slug had dragon markings on it in red; Danny's was black and white and looked like a ghost; Randy's was red and purple and looked like he was in a ninja outfit; Vert's was red and black in an unfamiliar pattern; Agura's was green with brown coloured spot's where hunting gear would be; Zooms was a yellow and red slug; Stanford had a purple and black slug with the purple lines forming different sizes of music speakers; Shermans was blue with white; Spinner's was blue and black; and finally Max's was white and blue.

"Hello, what's your name little guy?" I whispered to my slug not expecting an answer. "I don't know, I never really got one," he said which startled me making me jump at the sound of his voice. "w-w-who said that?" I yelled making everyone turn and stare at me like I was insane but I ignored it and turned to my slug, "did you just speak?" I ask while everyone turned to their slug-like it just talked to them, while all I heard was squeaking from them. "I did, why? do you humans not understand us, also what's this strange energy you're emitting?" the slug asks staring curiously into my eye's. "Not normally no, w w w wait did you say I was emitting energy?! Also, you can feel it?" I asked completely shocked that my body was making a strange energy, and here I thought that I was a normal average person but normal people don't have bodies that make strange energy.

This intrigued me but if I was emitting energy, what brought the other slugs to their respected person, "Can we speak somewhere private?" I squeaked, "what about doctor black?" Trixie asked pointing to the madman. "Who?" Max and BF5 asked in unison, "This is going to be a long as day," I grumbled.

/

Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been so busy and I had to rewrite this chapter multiple times, I will admit that I probably won't update for a while because I can't think of what to write next.

I am not discontinuing this story yet, it'll just be a while before I can update anthor story since all my chapters that I was writing got deleted.


End file.
